A biologically active protein with organo-protective activity which was isolated from human or animal matter and named BPC (Body Protecting Compound) was disclosed in EP 0 432 400 and also published: P.Sikiric et al, Exp.Clin. Gastroenterol., 1, 15-26, 1991. This protein has a high molecular weight of about 40,000.+-.5000 Daltons, with an only partially determined structure. This compound has a very broad spectrum of biological activities like: ulcus protective, hepatoprotective, antiviral, antiedematous, general antiinflammation activity, antimalignant activity and others. It should be used in the therapy of cited diseases, further in the therapy of diseases and disorders of nervous system, disorders of dopaminergic etiology, surgery, stomatology, in the curing of infertility and in veterinary medicine. But this broad spectrum of activity can be probably a consequence of undetermined structure or even of insufficiant purity or homogeneity of isolated compound BPC.